Electronic hearing aids are provided in various configurations, including behind the ear (BTE), in the ear (ITE), in the canal (ITC) and completely in the canal (CIC) models. Push button controls are provided on most hearing aids for controlling program selection and other functions. Due to the very small size of most modern hearing aid devices, in particular the ITC and CIC configurations, usable surface space for control components such as push buttons is at a premium. Thus, it is desirable to minimize the needed surface area for push button controls.
It is also desirable to provide control structures on hearing aid devices that are more readily accessible than standard push buttons so that users may more easily change programs and adjust other functions.
What is needed, therefore, is an improvement in hearing aid push button design to save space and make push buttons easier to operate.